E.V.I.L.
E.V.I.L. is a comic book series about a group of villains in training who go to a school named Education for Villains in Learning, AKA E.V.I.L. Characters Main *Stewart "Stew" Maxwell: One of the main characters. Stew is the son of a rich businessman, and has the ability to control fire. He can set fires in his hands, breathe fire, shoot fire out of his fingers, ect. He wears a black button shirt which usually has its arms rolled up and a red tie. He also has sunken eyes and white dyed hair, which he has a habit of slicking back. He is usually very egotistical and acts as if he's better than everyone else. He also likes tearing people down whenever they're happy, claiming it makes him feel better about his own "miserable existence". *Sam Fillmore: A very shy young girl who many mistake for a man at first due to her appearance. She has short, cut red hair and round glasses. She also has freckles on her face. She has no powers what so ever, but she is very, very intelligent and is said to have an IQ of 160. In fact, at the young age of only ten she managed to become a member of Mensa. *Bruno Schmidt: A large hulking monster of a man with very low intelligence. Bruno has so much strength he can break steel with his bare fists. Bruno usually speaks in broken english, replacing the word I with me, sometimes refering to himself in the third person, ect. He wears a purple sleeveless jacket and large boots. He also has white eyes and light yellow skin. *Linda White: The daughter of the vice-principal of E.V.I.L. She is described as a walking paradox, being very goofy and jokey but wearing very dark colours, having amazing fighting skills but not knowing what karate or taekwondo are, and even being intelligent sometimes but not knowing how to spell her own name right in others. Her powers are just as confusing as her. She seems to have mild reality warping powers as she can pull objects out of nothing, and fit giant weapons in her hair. Supporting *Mister X: Mister X is the headmaster of E.V.I.L. and is said to be the most powerful villain in the world. He is a very calm and collected villain, who rarely ever gets angry. His skin and hair look like the galaxy itself and his eyes are two glowing yellow objects. His powers are currently unknown but everyone is afraid of them. *Alisha White: Alisha is the vice-principal of E.V.I.L. She has black hair, glasses and usually has a blank expression on her face. Her power is that she can create miniature suns she can control and throw. Heroes *The Legion of Infinite Heroism **Ultra Supremo: The leader of the heroic group the Legion of Infinite Heroism. He is the most powerful hero on the planet, able leap fifty feet in the air and run faster than anything on Earth. He has three "special attacks" he can use at will and require barely any recharge to use: the Tsunami Stopper, the Black Hole Breaker and, his most powerful attack, the Universal Punch of Complete Annihilation. He wears a completely blue uniform and has yellow gloves, boots and a golden cape. His logo is a white SU on his chest. **Cybernaut: A completely robotic superhero. Cybernaut has all the things most robot heroes come with, the ability to scan enemies, lasers in his hands, ect. He also has arms and legs he can stretch at will, the ability to make holographic clones of himself, lasers he can fire from his eyes and the power to "warp the gravity around him" which basically means flying. He apparently also has the power to self-destruct with the power of a small nuke, though he, obviouslly, has never used it. He looks very humanoid in appearance, though his face is just two yellow glowing lights for eyes and a strange thing on his face where his mouth should be (which may just be a voice box). **Mercury Girl: TBA **White Knight: TBA Issues #"First Day" #"What's A Friend?" #"Roommates" #"Capture the Flag Part I" #"Capture the Flag Part II" #"Capture the Flag Part III" #"Field Trip Part I" #"Field Trip Part II" #"Field Trip Part III" #"Field Trip Part IV" Category:Comics Category:Comic Books